Teasing love
by Yasmin Moon
Summary: Ciel has just broken up with his boyfriend after he found him cheating on him. Will he get over it? For Ciels luck he has his friend Alois beside him. But will Alois go too far with his new idea of helping Ciel? Read and find out! pairings: SebaCiel and Alois x Claude Warning for yaoi and AU.
1. chapter 1

_chapter_ _one_

 _getting over the old love_

Ciel sat up on his bed. What was he supposed to do? he was still heart broken from the jerk who cheated on him a week ago. He couldn't believe that dumb ass wanted him to forgive him. Ciel raised up and stretched. The clock was only 9:00am. It was summer, and Ciel had just broken up with his _boyfriend_ that he had found cheating on him.

Ciel took a blue T-shirt and jeans. He went to the bathroom and washed himself. The water was freezing. He quickly turned the water warmer. He was half an hour in the bathroom, put his clothes on and was just about to make breakfast when he heard a loud knock on the door.

He sighed "I'm coming wait a minute". He quickly brushed his hair with his hand so it looked fine and almost ran to the door. He opened it and was not surprised when he heard a really familiar voice.

"Hi Ciel! I just passed by and thought I should come and see you. I heard about your break up too.. " Alois pouted and lowered his voice a little "so.. who did you find him with?.. "

"Alois, you don't need to know who I found him with" Ciel said slightly annoyed.

"umm, yeah I guess your right" Alois chuckled and asked "aren't you going to let me come in?"

Ciel stepped aside to give Alois passage. He then closed the door behind him and went back to the kitchen. He took eggs from the fridge and started to boil them.

"So Alois, why again did you want to come here?" he asked while he followed how the eggs boiled.

"Didn't you listen to me?" Alois chuckled and looked at the bluenette with his ice blue eyes. "I said I was worried about you" Alois said and sat down on one of the green kitchen chairs. "So have you thought about it?" He asked.

Ciel looked at Alois when he heard the question. "Thought about what?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Well if you should forgive him?.." Alois said with a careful tone. He played with his sleeve and looked down at the old brown kitchen table.

Ciel thought about the answer in almost two minutes before answering. "No" he then simply said and looked at the wall. The kitchen was not so big. It had a brown table, four green chairs and a white round clock that was placed over the fridge. On the fridge were some pictures of Ciel and his _ex_ boyfriend. The floor and walls were light blue. there were also an oven.

"oh" Alois said and looked up again. He had a white button up shirt and black jeans. "I see" he then said and looked to the window that was on his left side.

"How has it been going for you then?" Ciel said with a lighter voice, he was trying to lighten up the tense mood in the room.

Alois emmidietly brightened up "It has gone fine actually. I've been searching for _the one"_ He said "But unfortunately I haven't found him yet" Alois pouted and made a sad face.

Ciel chuckled slightly. Yes, his friend could be clingy, but he always still seemed to somehow brighten Ciels day up. No matter _how_ bad his mode would be. "Well, you surely will find him someday" Ciel said while he took the water from the eggs.

"Someday? But I don't wanna wait that long" The blonde whined. "I wanna find him now, _my very own prince"_ Alois said with a dreamy voice as he looked up to the ceiling with a dreamy look in his ice blue eyes.

"Of course my horse, and in your case, my little pony" Ciel said with a chuckle.

Alois quickly snapped his gaze to Ciel and looked serious. "Who are you calling _my little pony?_ " He said with a serious tone but could not help but to laugh soon after.

Ciel laughed and took two plates, forks and knifes. "You're ok with eggs, aren't you?" he asked smiling to Alois.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it" Alois said smiling back. He rubbed his hand on his belly to show a gesture that he were hungry. He licked his lips when he got the egg in front of him. "It looks delicious" he said and started to eat.

"Glad to hear that" Ciel said and sat down on a chair opposite to Alois chair. "Do you wanna do something today?" he asked in a hopeful voice. He did not want to spend the day alone.

"mmh, yeah, I thought we could go somewhere today" Alois said with his mouth full of egg.

Ciel chuckled slightly at the sight he had just witnessed. "Where do you wanna go?" he asked and looked at Alois with the 'you get to say because I seriously don't know where I wanna go' look.

"Well.." Alois answered and played with the fork a little. "Maybe some cafe'? or oh, oh, the library!" He suggested and smiled to the bluenette.

"That sounds ok" Ciel said and smiled slightly to the blonde. He just wanted to get his ex out of his head. And even if he didn't want to admit it to the blonde, he was very happy about Alois being there for him. Alois was the best friend Ciel could ask for.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a bar and find some hot guys?.. " Alois said smirking and lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm hundred percent sure" Ciel murmured and looked at Alois with an ice cold look.

"Ok then" Alois chuckled and ate the last piece of his egg. "Well, where do you wanna go?" he asked the bluenette. He tried his best to hide his smile when he saw how his friend reacted.

"ummm.. umm.. " Ciel murmured. He really didn't know what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go for that matter. He felt like the silence lasted forever. "Eh.. let's just go where you wanna go.. except the bar.. " he said and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

Alois shifted his weight on the chair and a silent sound could be heard. "mmm, let's see.. not the bar.. maybe the school playground?" Alois asked in a teasing voice as he saw the bluenettes annoyed look.

"Stop teasing" Ciel said and ate his egg. He took a mug from the table, it was his favorite mug. It was white and had a newspaper print on it. "Do you want some coffe or tea? Or something else?" he asked the blonde.

"Coffee, thank you" Alois said. "Ok but do you want to go to the beach?" he asked.

Ciel listened to Alois suggestions while he poured the coffee to them both. He got a green mug for Alois. "Well that doesn't sound too bad" he said thoughtfully as he reached the mug to Alois.

"Well how about the gay bar?" Alois asked and took a sip of his coffee. He looked up and fixed his gaze on the bluenettes reaction.

"what? I thought I said no bar" Ciel said slightly annoyed by the blondes teasing.

"Yeah, but you know it's gonna be fun, right?" Alois said and looked begging at the bluenette "pretty, pretty please?" He asked in the cutest voice he could.

Ciel sighed "fine" after a short pause of silence. Why oh why did he agree to this?

"YES!!" Alois shouted excited. He stood up and took Ciel by the wrist and dragged him with him. "Let's go!" he said.

"Wait, wait, wait! I have to lock the door and take my phone with me, ok?" Ciel said and got free from Alois grip.

"ok but hurry up!" Alois said and almost jumped up and down out of excitement. Yes there were some bars that were up at the morning too, and it wasn't so crowded at that time of day. Alois thought that it would be best so for Ciels sake.

Ciel came back to Alois with his phone, keys and car keys. "Ok, let's go then" he said.

Alois waited for Ciel to lock the door and then ran to the car. He hoped that this would help Ciel stop thinking about his jerk ex boyfriend. Ciel drove the car and Alois sat beside him. "We are lucky it isn't going to be that crowded" Alois said looking at the bluenette.

"Yeah, you're right about that" Ciel said. "But we aren't going to stay for very long, right?" He turned his gaze to Alois with a half worried look on his face.

"of course not" Alois answered. He knew that if they were for too long there, Ciel would probably get a panic attack.

XXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the bar there wasn't so crowded. But the crowd grew a little more after their arrival.

"Are you ok with the crowd?" Alois asked Ciel. They sat in a sofa in the corner of the bar.

Ciel shifted his weight in the sofa and looked over the crowd. "Well yeah, I'm still gonna stay in here in the corner and there is nothing you can do about it" He looked at Alois. "Of course if you see someone interesting your free to go" Ciel slightly chuckled.

"Ok, well as long as your good I'm not gonna force you out from the corner" Alois said and slightly laughed. He fixed his gaze on the crowd. Maybe he should go and look for someone who could be good for Ciel? "umm, I'm gonna go to the crowd for a moment, is that ok with you?" He asked the bluenette.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Of course" he said. He needed some thinking and he did not want to ruin Alois chance to find _the one._ He watched as Alois got up and started to walk to the crowd. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Alois walked over to the crowd and started to look around. He saw a lot of good looking guys in Alois opinion. But he didn't know if they were the cheater type or not. He looked carefully around and finally landed his gaze on someone that looked promising. He started to walk to his target.

 **Hello guys!**

 **So this is kind of my first fanfic.. If you can't stand gay pairings then I advice you to not read this fanfic.**

 **Well anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is boring and long (I appreciate if anyone readed it to the end XD)**

 **But I really hope that someone got interested in feature chapters •﹏•**

 **and if anyone would take their time to review** **:3**

 **warning! my English is bad** **:3**

 **of course if you spot something that I wrote wrong then please correct me.**

 **all feed back is appreciated**

 **Hugs: Yasmin ｡‿｡**


	2. Chapter two: Just helping a friend

_Chapter two_

 _Just helping a friend_

Sebastian sighed. Never had he been this humiliated before. He looked over at his friend, Joker, who almost looked as humiliated as himself. "Psst, Joker" he whispered, only loud enough for Joker to hear.

"yeah? what is it?" Joker asked and raised an eyebrow. The both men leaned against the wall.

"What do you think about this place..?" Sebastian asked and fixed his gaze on Joker.

"nah, not my place. It's more humiliating to stand here than anything" he said and looked over the crowd that only grew with the hours and minutes on the day.

"I can't believe Claude made us do this" Sebastian hissed and curled his lower lip into a displeased look.

"me neither" Joker said. He looked over to the dance floor. "Where is he now, anyway?" he asked and tried to find Claude from the crowd.

Sebastian looked over the dance floor. "I don't see him anywhere.. should we leave while we can?" he asked and looked at Joker.

"I don't know if Claude would be too happy about it.. " Joker said and drank from his drink he held in his hand.

"I guess your right" Sebastian sighed. He couldn't believe Claude made them come to the gay bar. He didn't have anything against gay relationships, and neither did Joker, but he had only once been attracted to a male. Claude on the other hand had already confessed he preferred men. Both Sebastian and Joker didn't have anything against it. They just didn't know why Claude wanted them to come with him. Already a few guys had asked Joker and Sebastian if they were single.

"Hey Sebastian, here comes an another one" Joker said pointing at a blonde man with ice blue eyes. Well, more like a boy, around the age seventeen to nineteen.

"Oh my. Then we just have to politely thank no, right?" Sebastian asked and raised an eyebrow.

"yup, I'm sure he'll understand" Joker said and smirked to Sebastian. "You know we could tell him about Claude? he looks promising and Claude has been searching for _the one_ , you know?" Jokers smirk grew one inch wider, which looked a little scary.

"You're right.. maybe Claude would be happy?" Sebastian asked and smirked back to Joker.

The both men looked as the blonde approached them. He came right in front of them. "Hi, my name is Alois Trancy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sorry, we were dragged here by our friend, Claude" Joker said with an apologetic look.

"Yeah, and no offense, I'm not into the blonde type" Sebastian said as a smile grew on his lips. He really didn't feel attracted to this one.

"oh.. well I'm not here for my own sake" Alois chuckled and looked at the two confused men "I'm here for my friend" he said. He really didn't care about his _one special person_ right now. The only thing he wanted was to make his friend feel better.

"oh.. " Joker said. He was still a little confused about what to say or do. "Well how rude of me to not present my self, I'm Joker" he said and smiled wide.

"I see, nice to meet you" Alois said and turned his gaze to the man with raven black hair "and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis" he said and smiled softly.

"Would anyone of you two be kind enough to try make my friend feel better?" Alois asked and looked at them with a controlling look. "You see, I've tried but.. he found his boyfriend cheating on him a week ago and he doesn't seem to get over it that easily.. " he said and ended the sentence with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at those kind of things" Joker said with a smile. "Maybe my pal Sebastian here could give it a try?" Joker said and smirked to Sebastian.

"No" Sebastian said and glared dangerously on Joker.

"Hey, I have an idea" Alois said "what if we bet on it?" he said with a smirk dancing across his face. "Is a hundred enough money for the bet?" Alois said and smirked even wider as he saw the surprised faces of the two men.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Joker said as his jaw looked like it was going to fall apart from the rest of his body at anytime.

"Well, I guess I can make it work.. " Sebastian said with a slight smirk.

"I'll take care of the money until the bet is over. I will give the money to the one of you who wins the bet, deal?" Alois asked with a smirk wide as the chesire cats"

"Deal!" the both men answered.

"I bet Sebastian will not be able to seduce your friend in a week" Joker said with a smirk.

"And I bet I will be able to seduce him in a week!" Sebastian said without no further thinking. What the heck did he just bet? he wished a hole would appear in the ground and take him away.

"Then it's deal" Alois said smiling to his own brilliant idea.

"But only if you promise to check our friend Claude out" Joker said "I can help you find him while Sebastian _tries_ to seduce your friend" he said smirking to Sebastian.

"That sounds ok, then we will not be in the way" Alois said.

XXXXXXXX

After Alois had shown Sebastian where Ciel was, he walked away with Joker. Sebastian took a big gulp and followed the instructions where he was supposed to go. He found the sofa and saw a young man/boy sit in it with closed eyes. Was he sleeping? Sebastian shook the bluenette. "Excuse me?" he asked with a calm voice.

"Please, don't. Touch. Me" Ciel said with his eyes still closed. It felt weird that some one was touching him. But he just assumed it was Alois who had come back.

"Alois I thought you knew.. " he opened his eyes and saw a man with raven black hair. "Who-who are you?" he asked and backed slightly away.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, nice to meet you. I thought.. you were sleeping" Sebastian said as he looked in to the beautiful blue orb. The other eye had an eye patch over it.

"Well I wasn't and it is none of your business" Ciel hissed. He did not want anyone, at least not a stranger, near him.

"Wow, take it easy" Sebastian chuckled. This was going to be a hard one to seduce. "Can I sit here?" he asked.

"I suppose so.. " Ciel murmured. He gave more space to the man now known as Sebastian.

"aren't you going to tell me your name?" Sebastian asked the bluenette, hoping he got his attention.

"Nope, I don't find you the slightest interesting" he said. He didn't even look at the raven black haired man.

"oh.. " Sebastian said and looked at the bluenette. So he didn't even find him interesting? well that was about to change! "Then why are you here alone?" Sebastian asked pretending not to know about Alois.

"It's none of your business" He answered still not looking at the older male.

Well he is stubborn, Sebastian thought while moving closer to the bluenette. Sebastian had to admit that the bluenette looked like a doll. He had smooth pale skin and beautiful blue eyes, at least the one he saw, and a doll like face. "Are you sure you don't wanna tell me?" Sebastian said with a more seducing voice.

Ciel felt the heat take over his face. "Yes, I'm sure" he answered and got up. "Now if you'll excuse me" he said and walked out from the bar. On the outside he called Alois and informed him that he was about to leave, which Alois said was fine because he would stay with a nice guy he had met.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to follow Ciel out. He followed with his gaze as the bluenette stepped in to his car and drove away. Good thing for Sebastian, he wasn't a human being, so keeping up with the car was no big deal.

When Ciel was home he stepped out of his car and took his phone and house keys from the seat next to him. He walked the stairs up and opened the door. He stepped in, took of his shoes, put the keys away and walked to the living room. But he had a surprise waiting for him.

 **To be continued :P**

 **yeah, I hope I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible again :3**

 **all feedback is appreciated 3**

 **And I forgot to mention: I DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

 **and I hope you want to continue reading this.. :3**

 **oh well, until next time**

 **hugs: Yasmin**


	3. trying to seduce someone stubborn

_Chapter_ _three_

 _trying to seduce someone stubborn_

Ciel blinked there in shock. How was this even possible? It wasn't possible, that was the problem. "How on earth did you..?" Ciel took a few step forwards.

"Why hello, now willing to tell me your name?" Sebastian asked. "By the way these armchairs are really nice" he said and smirked.

"B-but my door, my door was locked!" Ciel said raising his voice. He felt the anger bloom in him. How dare this man just come in like that?

"It was?" Sebastian said and made a innocent face. "Didn't feel like it" he added with a teasing voice.

"Get. out" Ciel said with his hand in fists.

"Not until you tell me your name" Sebastian said with a smirk. He shifted his weight in the chair.

"Fine, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, happy?" He murmured and looked in the mans crimson red eyes. He had to admit those eyes were beautiful.

"Why thank you" Sebastian said. He got up from the chair and walked towards the entrance to the living room. But instead of walking out like he had promised, he took Ciel in bridal style.

"Hey! let go of me!" You promised to go away once I told you my name!" He struggled to get away from the older mans arms. Unfortunately he started to feel the heat rush up to his face.

"I didn't promise" Sebastian whispered in the bluenettes ears. He was going to seduce this stubborn kid one way or another. Sebastian noticed the blush on the youngers face. "I see you like this too" He whispered in the youngers ears.

"Damn you.." Ciel said still trying to get away. This was not going to do, Ciel was not about to give up to this attractive jerk. "I don't like this" he murmured. He lied. He did enjoy it, but he didn't want to admit it.

"You don't? now you hurt my feelings" Sebastian said and made a sad and hurt face. He let the bluenette down, but he didn't let go of him. He moved one of his hands to the bluenettes waist and with the other hand took the youngers left wrist and pulled him closer. "You don't like this either?" he whispered.

"I-I.. who are you?.. you creep!" Ciel yelled and pulled away from the older male. He stumbled back and his eyes widened. How did this man come in? And more important, _why_ was he here?

"I already told you my name" Sebastian chuckled. "Or perhaps you have a bad memory?" he asked and tilted his head to the right.

"What.. do you want?" Ciel murmured and lowered his voice a little. He looked up and fixed his gaze on the crimson red eyes in front of him.

"what? well isn't it obvious? I simply want to get to know you better, that's all" Sebastian said with a smile. So this bluenette was the type who you had to take it slow then, Sebastian thought. "I realized I've maybe been a little.. too extreme? I'm really sorry for that" Sebastian said and smiled the most iinnocent smile he could smile.

"oh.. ok" Ciel said. Well he supposed he could take a chance on this jerk.. man, that had just broken in to his house because he wanted to know him better?.. It sounded crazy, but, he didn't sound evil or anything.. "ok, but only if we take it slow. And, I won't promise I'm going to stick around for too long, got that?" Ciel said and looked at the man.

"Yes, my master" Sebastian said with a teasing voice. It was going to be interesting.. but he did not do this for anything else but the bet.

"And stop with the master thing while you still can.." Ciel murmured while a blush grew on his face.

"How about we meet tomorrow somewhere?" Sebastian asked and smirked, because he had already got the young man to blush.

"Yeah, that sounds ok" Ciel said and walked to the outdoor.

"How about café cookie two o'clock?" Sebastian asked. The name of the café was stupid, but at least anyone could find their way there.

"ok" Ciel said and opened the door for Sebastian. What a stupid name on a café.. Ciel thought and looked as the man stepped down the stairs. Well, at least he would get something else to think on.

After Sebastian had left Ciel went to the kitchen. He sat down on the green kitchen chair and sighed. He could not start with a new relationship so he probably would just get to know that man and become friends. The reason why was.. complicated. It wasn't just for the ex boyfriend thing.. he also had trust issues. But was this a good idea after all? Ciel tilted his head to the side and looked out through the window.

XXXXXXXX

Sebastian walked down the street. So he could not get to know the bluenette fast then. Not as fast as he would like for the least.. Why did he even bet he could seduce a unknown person. Well he could seduce any woman easily, that was no problem. But he had been attracted only once to a man and that time he failed seducing him. Sebastian rubbed the back of his head. This was going to be harder than he had thought..

He walked back to the bar and went in. Time to search for Joker and Claude. If they still were there, of course. Sebastian looked around and noticed orange hair he knew too well. He walked over to the man. "Hi, are we done here soon?" Sebastian asked Joker.

"Yeah, pretty soon. See over there how good Claude and Alois are together?" Joker asked with a smirk. "Already done seducing the boy?" He asked a little surprised.

"No.. he is the harder type to get to" Sebastian murmured embarrassed by the fact he failed.

Joker raised an eyebrow and started to laugh hysterically. "You failed? haven't you ever learnd how to take it slow?" he asked still laughing.

"Apparently not" Sebastian said with clenched teeth. It was true tho, Sebastian was the one who moved quickly.

"There comes Claude, look how happy he is" Joker said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"yeah" Sebastian murmured.

"Guess what?" Claude asked the two men when he approached them. "I got his phone number!" he said smiling so wide it almost looked unnatural.

"That's good" Joker said. The three men walked out of the bar and to the street.

XXXXXXXX

Alois was happy. In the bar he had succeeded to come up with a plan to help his friend AND to find a person that could be _the one_ to himself. Could his day even get better? He decided to call Ciel to see how he was, after all, he had left earlier because he didn't feel so good.

"Yeah, hi" Alois said when Ciel picked up the phone. "How are you feeling now?" Alois asked concerned over his friends well being. Ciel had been through trauma that he only had told to Alois and nobody else. He didn't trust anyone else, and that's why Alois always looked after that his friend would be happy. Ciel appreciated this A LOT and couldn't ask for a better friend, never.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me" Ciel said in a calm voice letting the blonde know that he was good.

"You sure you don't need anything?" Alois said. He was still worried and would always be until the day he would find the one person that could take good care for Ciel. Alois knew, sooner or later, he's gonna find his own love and would leave Ciel more alone. When that day would come he would make sure Ciel had someone else to be with besides him.

"I'm ok" Ciel said "I'm just going to rest for a while." He ended the call.

"Ok, but I'm going to come later to look on you.. hello? Ciel?" Alois looked at his phone. "He ended the call? that's not like him.." Alois thought of possible reasons for Ciels strange behavior. "Oh no, don't say it happened again!"

 **To be continued :3**

 **all feedback is appreciated**

 **I'm happy if anyone even wanted to read this long.. :3**

 **I'll try to update this soon again**

 **WARNING: IF ANYONE GETS TRIGGERED OR OFFENDED BY TRAUMA, PANIC ATTACKS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, DON'T READ FURTHER THAN THIS!**

 **and sorry, this was a shorter chapter**

 **but otherwise**

 **hugs: Yasmin :3**


	4. Chapter four

_Chapter four_

 _Jokers advice_

Alois hurried through the streets. This was bad, this was very bad! He had to get there as fast as possible. He was the only one that Ciel accepted as a friend, so he was the one looking a little bit after him. Personally, Alois liked to secretly think he was a little like a hero, saving the day. But he never admitted he thought that. Never.

He literally ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Please open, please open, Alois thought as a drop of sweat ran down his chin. He was relieved when he saw Ciel open the door.

"Alois?.. what the.. I told you I'm fine.. " Ciel tilted his head and looked at his terrified friend in front of him.

"Oh" Alois said. Uh oh, this was one of those moments he just wanted to disappear in to thin air. He had been wrong, Ciel didn't have any panic. "I.. just wanted to say that you should.. sleep well. I mean, rest well" Alois said with a wide stressful smile dancing across his face. This was embarrassing.

Ciel looked like he was about to burst in to laugh at any moment. This was one of Alois classic 'trying to get away' reasons. "Well thanks" Ciel said with a knowing smirk. So typical Alois, trying always to be right.

"Well, I'll be going now. You sure your ok now?" Alois asked with a serious expression on his face. Tho the simple fact Ciel was smirking like that scared the living day lights out of Alois. It was creepy to witness Ciel smirk!

"I'm fine" Ciel stated. He looked at his friend with a 'leave me alone' look.

Alois understood the look his bluenette friend was giving him. "Yeah, I'm.. just going to leave now" Alois nervously chuckled and left the building.

"Have a good day.. oh, he already left" Ciel said surprised. Either he was tired, or his friend was super fast. Ciel decided to go with the option he was too tired, and that's why he didn't notice his friend leave. He closed the door and went to the living room. He had a lot to think about.

XXXXXXXX

Joker looked at Sebastian with a smirk. He never knew the day would come, he would get to humiliate Sebastian. He saw Sebastian look at him with a cold look. Claude sat on the couch and talked about the dreamy prince he met (aka Alois). Joker nodded slightly now and then to show Claude he still was listening to him. But the more amusing to him was to see Sebastian like that. Joker smirked even wider, so wide it looked unnatural. Oh Sebastian, he never learned his lesson to take it slow.

'Damn' Sebastian thought as he looked at Joker. He is enjoying this far too much, Sebastian thought. But he was quickly interrupted by Claude.

"Are you even listening to me, Sebastian?" Claude asked slightly suspecting. Claude tilted his head to the right a little bit before continuing to speak. "Oh well, I'm going to the theatre, anyone willing to come with me?" he asked and looked at Joker, then Sebastian and then at Joker again. Both men said no. It wasn't surprising, Claude had picked up the strange behavior the two men was having. Maybe it was best to leave them alone? He took his phone and wallet, then he left.

"So, you already know what I want to say" Joker said with a teasing voice after Claude had left. He sat down on a chair opposite to Sebastian and grinned unnaturally.

"I don't want your advice" Sebastian said and glanced at Joker.

"Oh, well then I'm not going to bother you" Joker said and turned his smirk to a sad puppy face. "You know, I was just trying to help you" He said and looked like he was about to break. Of course this all was just a act.

"Why would you want to help me?" Sebastian asked. He hold on to his poker face, but inside his mind, he couldn't say he wasn't curious. "Wouldn't that mean you'd lose the bet?" Sebastian asked, curious for Jokers answer.

"Not necessarily" Joker said and turned back to his smirk. This was going to be interesting.

"And why is that so?.." Sebastian said and looked at Joker. He didn't like how this was going, Joker took it the slow way to get to the point.

"Well, it's actually up to you if I lose the bet or not" Joker said with a wide smirk dancing across his lips. He knew Sebastian didn't like it when he didn't get straight to the point.

"Why?" Sebastian asked calmly, tho he had a good mind to slap Joker for being so slow.

"Well, if you make yourself look like a complete idiot or not, that is" Joker said and looked innocently to the side.

Sebastian didn't say anything. Joker planned something, and he wasn't going to fall for it. Not this time. He shifted his weight and waited for Joker to continue.

Joker sighed, he was forced to continue, or else he wasn't going to get his fun. "Oh, I didn't offence you, right?" He asked, completely changing the subject just to see Sebastians reaction.

"Don't change the subje.. " Sebastian stopped, he realized this was what Joker wanted him to say.

"Oh, so know you wanna talk about my advise and what it has to do with my winning" Joker said and smirked wide. He knew dear Sebastian couldn't resist his advice. Well actually, who could? his advice was the best of the best.

"Sure" Sebastian said clenching his teeth for his own stupidity. Why did he fall for this? Couldn't a hole just appear in the ground and take him home?

"Well you see, my advice doesn't affect my winning, if you make yourself look like an idiot" Joker said. He raised his index finger up and continued "But, if you don't make yourself look like an idiot, then it might change my winning" Joker said and looked down at his feet. "It's as simple as that"

"So you say your advice only helps me if I don't look like an idiot to the boy?" Sebastian asked, looking at Joker. Why would Joker want to risk his own winning? It didn't make any sense.

"True" Joker said. He looked up at Sebastian. Good, he had caught his attention, now to step to.

"So what's the advice?" Sebastian asked, paying attention to everything Joker said or did. He did it because he wasn't sure if Joker planned something or not.

"Not so fast" Joker said with a serious look in his eyes. "You see, it might also affect your winning" Joker said.

"How?" Sebastian asked. He wanted to know if Jokers advice was something to trust or if it was a trap.

"Well, that's also, up to you" Joker said calmly while he tapped his finger on the chair. How long was Sebastian going to be able to act calm?

"How is it up to me?" The raven haired asked. He didn't like too long discussions.

"Well, that is if you can keep to the advice" Joker said looking up to the clock.

"Ok.. so if I can keep to the advice, I'll win?" Sebastian asked, thinking he finally got the point.

"Maybe" Joker answered short and simply.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE?" Sebastian asked angry at this over long discussion. He took two deep breaths and continued. "I mean, why is that so?" He then asked in a calm voice.

Joker smirked wide at his success to make Sebastian angry. "It's so simple Sebastian! I thought you already figured it out!" Joker laughed.

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked irritated by the man sitting in front of him.

"Yes" Joker said and looked up at Sebastian. "Think about all I said, how it has to do with the winning and why you play the big role in all that" Joker said, trying to guide Sebastian to the point he wanted to get to. Sooner or later, he had to learn it.

Sebastian started thinking about everything, and he started to have a bad feeling about the point Joker wanted so desperately for him to realize.

"It's so simple" Joker said smirking wide. "The point I want to get to.." he said slowly, just to make it more painful for Sebastian.

Sebastian started to feel really bad about this. To be honest, he didn't want to hear the advice, AT ALL.

"Is that.." Joker continued, still slow.

Was Joker seriously saying it so slow only to make it more painful? Sebastian wouldn't soon be able to handle this.

"You should.."

"Learn.. "

"How to.."

There was a two minutes of silence before Joker continued to speak again.

"Take it slow"

 **Hello!**

 **So I hope you liked this chapter..**

 **Sorry it took so long to update _**

 **I'm really happy for the reviews I got :3**

 **Unfortunately, I can't answer to them! I've tried, but I can't and I'm so sorry!**

 **I'll try to update this soon again :3**

 **And once again, thank you so so much for the reviews! 3 3**

 **All feedback is appreciated :3**

 **Hugs: Yasmin :3**


	5. Chapter five

_Chapter five_

 _Mixed feelings_

Sebastian stormed out. He couldn't be close to that clown named Joker. All that dramatic and slow conversation, for what? For a few simple words!

If anything, that was the most frustrating thing he had ever went through in his life! So, tomorrow he was going to meet up with the bluenette, and he had after this day only six days to seduce the brat. What to do? Was Jokers advice really going to work? If he took it slow then he wouldn't be able to seduce the bluenette in time!

But then again.. now when he thought about it, Joker was kinda right. Damn him, that show off.. But it was worth it, he supposed. If he'd take it slow, he had a better chance to get the bluenettes fancy.. If he'd take it fast, there was a huge risk the boy would keep him creepy..

So.. Joker was right.

XXXXXXXX

Ciel drank some coffee and sighed deeply. The tall creepy slender man.. he was going out with _him_ tomorrow. The bluenette face palmed himself for being so dumb. Yeah, just think it's ok to go out with a creepy dude that just broke in to your house and tried to come close to you!

What kind of idiot would think that's ok?! Maybe Alois could give some advice.. or maybe not, he would probably think it's stupid too.

Ok, he was creepy. He was fast too, now when Ciel thought about it. How the hell did he come in his house before himself?.. And there wasn't any other car than Ciels on the yard when he came home.. So how was it even possible..?

The bluenette changed sitting position and looked out through the window. Why did he fall for that creepy man? Why?

He stood up and walked across the room to his phone. He had to talk to Alois and he couldn't care less if the blonde thought it was stupid or not.

 **Beep.. Beep..Beep..** "Hello?"

"Oh, hi" Ciel said happy over the fact his friend answered.

"So, why did you call?"

"I.. if I'm calling in a bad time then just say it, ok?" Ciel said nervously. He played with his hair a little.

"No your not, I just wondered if your ok? If I remember right, you wanted to be alone, yes?"

"Well.. I thought a little about a thing.. and I need your opinion.. " Ciel said nervously.

"Well, tell me" Alois said grinning wide. He hoped this conversation would go to something like a date between Sebastian and Ciel. Hopefully.

"You see, in the bar I met a stranger who said his name is Sebastian.. " Ciel started slowly, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore.

"Yes, and?" Alois said innocently.

"I.. he.. well, I went home" The bluenette said half mumbling.

"Yeah..?" Alois said a little disappointed. So he went pretty early? Were they even going on a date like Alois had hoped?

"When I came home, he was in my apartment.. Like, in the living room, and the door to my apartment had been locked" Ciel said a little scared.

"Shit.. " Alois said with a bad feeling. "Err, I mean.. Yes?" He then said after realizing shit sounded like he knew something. He couldn't let Ciel know that!

"Well, he came super close to me. It was kind of.. well.. weird? And he was a little creepy.. " Ciel said and gulped. Was Alois going to keep him as a idiot or not?

"Oh.. " Alois said. Why did Sebastian just happen to be the playboy type? Always going fast to things and never taking it slow? He would have to warn about going too fast with Ciel..

"Well, the bigger problem is, He asked me if I want to go out, and because apparently I'm stupid, I agreed" Ciel said. Ok, this was it, how would Alois react?

"That is awesome!" Alois screamed out. This was now going the direction he wanted it to go.

"Wait.. what?" Ciel said confused. How was it awesome he agreed to something so creepy?..

"Well think about it, he might be creepy, I have to agree on that, But you should go out with someone, and it isn't like he's a serial killer, right?" Alois said excited and chuckled in the end.

"I'm.. glad to hear your opinion" Ciel said quietly. This was confusing but.. ok.

"Well, got to go, I just agreed to go see a movie with someone, byyyyye!" Alois said happily.

"Ok, bye" Ciel said confused and quiet.

XXXXXXXX

Joker laughed when he heard the door shut. Really? He was offended by that? The only thing he had told the man was to take it slow, it couldn't be _that_ hurtful.

Tho it wasn't Jokers business, he still secretly thought that boy and Sebastian could go well together.. It was almost, _almost,_ heartbreaking to think how the face of the younger one of them would look like when Sebastian would say he didn't actually like him.

Sebastian never stayed in relationships. Well, if Joker remembered right, Sebastian had never been with anyone in a relationship.. he only had one night stands.

Oh poor boy, Joker thought. The little boy was soon going to be played by Sebastian, and right after that, heart broken. Tho the boy was kind of cute, the type Joker remembered that Sebastian liked and searched for. At least in the past when he still was openly into both men and women, before that one faithful day he failed seducing that one boy and never admitted he also liked boys ever again.

It probably took really hard on his pride. He never failed, he was so confident too.

Thinking about all this love stuff remained Joker of his past. He had the one problem, being too shy. He had a crush he really liked. She usually looked back at him and smiled before she got dragged away by her friends.

He always tried convincing himself to ask her out, she wasn't rude, so if she would've said no she probably would have said it nicely.

Unfortunately, he never got the confidence to ask her, the years went by. Suddenly, she was out of his life and after that, he hadn't seen her ever again.

That was too one of the reasons Joker didn't care if he won the bet or not, really. He only wanted Sebastian to realize that he would eventually find the one sooner or later and then he couldn't just rush, he would have to take it slow, get to know that person.

It wasn't Jokers business, no. But was it really so bad he didn't want the same thing that happened to him, to happen to his friends?

He missed his own chance, and he would probably never get it back. He hadn't felt anything like that to anyone else but her.

Yes, there was a possibility she already was married, had kids and probably didn't remember him anymore.

There wasn't hope for any other possibility and Joker didn't want her to be sad, even now, years later. She would always be in his memories. Always.

Joker sighed and leaned back in the chair. What if Sebastian would completely mess up? Would he ever get a new chance? Probably not. But would he be sad about it?

Joker was also a little concerned Sebastian for real didn't have feelings for the boy. That would leave the boy even more heart breaked. Joker remembered Alois saying to him that the bluenette, named Ciel, had just gotten through a rough break up. He told him that right after Sebastian left them and walked over to the boy.

It was at that point Joker felt sad for the bluenette. He knew what heart break felt like, and you certainly didn't need two of them in a row. Maybe he should stop the bet?

Joker got off the chair and walked to the bedroom. He lied down on his bed. Really, poor boy. Now Joker felt deep concern. Was this so smart after all?

Was it even worth it?

 **Hello :3**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, I've been writing a second story :3**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **As always, all feedback is appreciated :3**

 **Thank you so so so so much for all the reviews I've got! :3**

 **Unfortunately, my phone won't let me answer :( But I'm still trying to fix that problem :3**

 **But really, Thank you all lovely people for reading and reviewing, It means a lot**

 **Before this note gets any longer tho,**

 **Hugs: Yasmin :3**


	6. Chapter six

_Chapter_ _six_

 _Why am I feeling this way?_

 _THE NEXT DAY_

 _The moment before the date_

Ciel looked nervously at the cafe in front of him. Was this a good idea after all? He went in through the door and looked around.

The cafe had yellow as the theme colour. Not bright, strong yellow tho. It was more like a soft and light yellow. The seats were red, and the tables were white.

So this cafe didn't look as stupid as it sounded. Well at least in Ciels own opinion. Seriously, who came up with 'cafe cookie'?

The bluenette didn't see Sebastian anywhere, so he went to the corner where there was a free table. It wasn't many people close, and it was a plus that he could see the door.

He looked at the clock. What if that Sebastian dude didn't come? Well it probably wouldn't bother..

But then again.. there was a small part of Ciel that felt nervous just for that reason. It wasn't like he was going to take this seriously, at least so he thought. In the end of the day it wouldn't matter.

The door opened and a tall man caught the bluenettes attention. Yup, there he was. Unfortunately, he also caught most of the ladies attention, and that made Ciel feel jealous.

Yes, he felt jealous.

What caught Ciels attention the most, was the fact the tall man, known as Sebastian, looked even more handsome today.

The bluenette felt the heat rush up to his face. How was it even possible?!

Ciel tried everything to get the blush. He even held his breath for a moment, but that only seemed to make it worse so he gave up on that.

Sebastian approached him. Then he smiled.

"So of all places, you want to sit in the corner?" Sebastian asked and chuckled lightly.

"Yes" Ciel answered coldly. He didn't look at Sebastian, since he still felt the blush. Damn that blush was stubborn!

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian Michaelis" Sebastian said, knowing what answer he would get.

"What? I already know tha-"

"I prefer to take it from the beginning" The older male said while smiling gently to the boy.

"Fine" the bluenette then said. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, nice to meet you too" He then said, now looking at Sebastian. Finally, the blush wasn't on his face anymore.

"You caught my attention, sitting so far away from everybody else" Sebastian said. "Can I sit here with you?"

"Sure" Ciel said.

"So, Ciel, how old are you?" Sebastian asked, curious to know the answer. It wasn't normal for him to be that curios, usually, the age didn't matter to him. Maybe it was because he himself was pretty old.. like a hundred and a _little_ over it..

"I'm seventeen" Ciel muttered. Looking at the pair of eyes in front of him. They were just so beautiful.

"That's nice" Sebastian said smiling.

"Then how old are you..?" Ciel asked, trying hard not to sound curios or interested. But, he failed at that too.

Oh no, Sebastian thought. He hadn't planned this. "I'm twenty" He then said. Yeah, only if he would actually be that young..

"Ok" Ciel said. He preferred to answer simply and short.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Sebastian asked, surprised by what he just asked. He wasn't usually interested to actually get to know someone, and he thought this case would be no different. Apparently, he was wrong. Sitting here, opposite to the boy, made it clear to him.

"Not really.. " Ciel said and thought for a moment. "I play violin" He then said.

"That's nice" Sebastian said as he looked at the boy in front of him. Why did he feel so different being with this boy? Yesterday, he didn't notice this. So what had changed?

"I'm tired speaking about myself" Ciel said. "Tell me about yourself, what you like to do and that kind of stuff" Ciel said as he looked at the older male. Somehow, he didn't feel this was the same creepy man from yesterday.

"Well if that's what you wanna talk about" Sebastian said, disappointed by the fact he didn't get to know the boy as much as he wanted to. He was interested for real, and that was extremely rare. That had not happen in many years.

"Yes, that's what I wanna talk about" He said with a mischievous tone. He was interested to know more.

"Well.. I, uh" Sebastian started. He didn't usually have to speak about himself, it wasn't anything the ladies that he had been with was interested in. "I share a apartment with my two friends" He said, thinking 'why the heck did I have to say that'.

"That sounds like fun" Ciel said and smiled.

When Sebastian saw the bluenettes smile, he couldn't stop looking at the cute human being in front of him. Was it even possible to be that adorable? "Yeah, it's quite fun. They are understanding"

"Well, sounds like you have great friends" Ciel said. "I have a good friend too, he has always been there for me and I'm really thankful for that" He said and smiled. He really had the best friend he could possibly have.

"That's nice" Sebastian said, completely forgetting that he was here for the bet. He had completely forgotten it.

"Yeah" Ciel said looking at the table. This didn't at all seem like the creepy man from before. It was quite surprising.

"By the way.. do you want a coffee?" Sebastian asked and chuckled lightly.

"Sure" Ciel said and chuckled too. This didn't seem so bad after all. Maybe he could enjoy being here after all.

XXXXXXXX

Joker was sitting in a seat across the corner Ciel and Sebastian sat in. He felt a little awkward, wearing a fake mustache and hiding behind today's news paper. Tho he wasn't actually reading it.

He looked over at their table. Well, this was the last thing he wanted to do but..

He wanted to see if Sebastian took his advice or not. Now, it looked like Sebastian actually took it slow..

Wait..

Hold up..

SEBASTIAN TOOK IT SLOW?!

Joker rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He didn't think he actually would slow down. The only time Sebastian took it slow was when.. he actually was in to someone.

But that hadn't happened in years.

Either he was in to this boy, or then he just acted extremely good.

Joker preferred the first choice..

Tho he knew the second choice wasn't impossible for Sebastian.

Joker sipped from the coffee. Ok so now they ordered something..

He could sound like a creepy stalker, but hey, he did this for-

For what?..

Joker thought a moment. For what did he actually do this for? For Sebastian? no, not completely..

For his own heart break, making sure the boy didn't have to go through it too? no, not really..

Then, both? no, not really that either..

To make sure everything was ok? maybe..

Well, the reason didn't matter that much anyway..

But should he tell the boy about the bet? That would at least be fair. But then again, if they actually had fallen for each other, wouldn't he then destroy it all?

Either way, everything would be destroyed. Just the thought of the boy never getting to know about the bet-

Oh yes, and his friend!

What if they would then start to fight about it all?

This was just one big mess, and no reason would save anyone.

See, if they now would fall _for real_ in to each other, then sooner or later the boy would get to know about the bet.

What would then happen?

Well, obviously the boy would get in a fight with his friend AND he would probably never see Sebastian anymore.

With other words, not a happy ending.

Then, what if Sebastian just acted his in to the boy?

Why of course, he would still get to know about the bet, get in fight with his friend AND

-If he had fallen for Sebastian-

Then he would get through an another heart break, right after he had one caused by his ex. Two heart breaks, fight, no happy ending!

Then if Sebastian had fallen for the boy, but the boy didn't feel the same, then Sebastian would be the heart broken one AND would probably never want to fall in love ever again.

Not to mention, the boy would probably get to know about the bet and geget in a fight with his friend.

That also, not a happy ending!

It was almost impossible to find a way out of this mess without a unhappy ending to it all.

Now this was worth worrying about.

 **To be continued :3**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, because now we're getting to the good stuff :3**

 **How are they going to solve this mess?**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **Next chapter probably coming soon :3**

 **WARNING! if you're uncomfortable with gay romance, then I suggest you shouldn't read longer than this.**

 **Otherwise** ,

 **Hugs: Yasmin :3**


End file.
